


Dark Wolf

by Dragonquillca



Series: Tales From The West [3]
Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Old West, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: Just as the new jail is completed, a string of deaths plague the town of South Pass. The Marshal has very little evidence to root out the killer before another body is discovered. Ali introduces Ash to a friend of hers that claims to know about Ash's secret, but Kyle and Ali swear they didn't leak it. Ash doesn't have time for mysterious cryptic distractions, all she wants is to find the killer. But can she keep the people of South Pass safe before another of them dies?





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Conflict follows wrongdoing as surely as flies follow the herd." - Doc Holiday_ **

 

Ash and Kyle pulled the last strand of wire and wrapped it around the fencepost before nailing it under a clip.

“That’s it, I think. All done.” Kyle wiped his forehead. “Glad it is, too.”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed quietly. “I’ll go get the filly this evening, should be lots of room in this paddock for her, Bear and Cow now that we’ve expanded it. I’ll start training tomorrow.”

“The horse, or my sister?” Kyle laughed.

Ash slapped his shoulder lightly with one of her leather gloves. “Better not let her hear you.”

“Nah, she’s up to her eyeballs in some paper from her old medical school. I’m safe.” 

“Safe from what?” Ali’s voice asked from behind them.

“Footrot,” Kyle deadpanned. “I’d better get to the store.”

“Thanks for your help,” Ash said.

Kyle nodded once and headed for the main street.

 

Ash gazed at Ali as she studied the paddock. “That color looks good on you.”

Ali’s cheeks tinted slightly. “Thank you. I helped deliver a baby last week and all the mother had to offer was a bolt of this material. I took it to Sarah, along with one of my others for sizing. She delivered this yesterday.” Her dress was a light sky blue with small pink flowers scattered across it, with a fitted waist, long sleeves and a collar that stood up a little. A line of pearl buttons rose in a straight line from the middle of the bodice to the collar’s edge. 

“It’s very nice, but not as pretty as you.”

“Charmer,” Ali smiled widely, her face engulfed now in a furious blush.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Ash tipped her hat, smiling as well until she heard someone calling for the Doc from the clinic. “Every time we’re alone…”

“I know. Let me go see what’s happened now,” Ali patted the marshal’s arm as she went by.

 

Ash blew out a frustrated breath and studied the paddock. It would need reseeding now that the drought was over. She made her way to the barn, checked on Bear and Cow, topped up their water buckets and headed for the new jail.

 

The exterior door was just being hung as she came up the steps. It was one solid slab of pine reinforced with sturdy, thick cast iron hinges and braces.

“Just finished, Marshal!” A young man named Jake smiled enthusiastically. “Xavier put the cell bars in yesterday.”

“That’s great news!” Ash clapped Jake on the shoulder and smiled.

“We should have all the furniture in there and ready for you by tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing it,” Ash turned and raised her voice so all the men finishing up could hear her. “I want to thank you all for your hard work. You’ve done the town proud.”

There were more than a few smiles as most of the men gathered their tools and either headed home or to the saloon.

The overall contented buzz of conversation was brought to a sudden halt by a shrill scream that ripped through the air.

“That came from the saloon!” Jake cried out as he turned toward Ash. But the Marshal was already running toward Widow Morgan’s place.

 

**_To be continued_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter is gruesome, I’ll warn you now. If you’re squeamish, you may want to skip over this one.

Ash ran as fast as her legs would carry her toward Widow Morgan’s saloon. That scream had been blood-curdling and horrified. She bolted up the few steps and burst through the swinging doors.

“Upstairs,” Alex pointed from the bottom of the stairs. 

“What’s wrong?” Ash panted.

“No idea, but that scream came from one of my girls. I was just about to go up.”

“Stay here, I’ll check it out. Don’t let anyone else come up until I give the all-clear,” Ash reached out with her right hand, palm toward Alex, who nodded. Ash started up the wide wooden stairs slowly, unsure of what kind of a situation she’d be facing. Halfway up, she pulled one of her guns clear of its holster.

At the top, she paused, listening. Toward the end of the hall she heard someone sobbing, so she stepped as quietly as she could in that direction. She stopped when she found the room where the sobbing, now a muffled keening, was originating.

Ash stood silently and counted off ten heartbeats, listening for the sounds of danger behind the door. But all she heard was the sound of fear and grief, so she reached out and knocked.

“It’s Marshal Harris, can I come in?”

There was no answer, so she tried the knob. It turned easily enough in her hand, and she went in cautiously.

 

She saw one of Alex’s girls sitting on the floor, eyes wide and wet, her back against the wall and as pale as new snow. Her fist was jammed part way into her mouth and she was hiccuping between sobs. Ash had never seen Etta Cardiff in such a state. She was covered in blood and staring at the other side of the room.

Ash stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. “Etta, are you hurt? Is there anyone else in here with you?”

 

From the floor, Etta raised the hand that wasn’t jammed into her mouth and pointed at the bed.

 

The bed looked like a killing field on slaughter day. 

 

There was blood everywhere. Pooled on the bed linens, spattered on the headboard and wall, and on the wooden floor where it had dripped off the edge of the bed.

 

There was a man on his back on the left side of the bed, as naked as the day he’d been born. His throat had been slit, ripped open from one side to the other.

 

This was worse than hog slaughter day. This was murder.

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is a duty of the living to do so for them._ **

**_Lois McMaster Bujold_ **

  
  


“Sonofa…” Ash grabbed a folded blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed and turned back to Etta and stood in front of her, blocking her view of the bed. “Are you hurt?”

Etta shook her head.

“Okay, I need you to stand up, can you do that? I’ll help you up,” Ash reached out and took the other woman’s arm, noticing that under all the blood, the woman was nude. “Is this your blood?”

Etta shook her head again.

“Let me just put this blanket around you,” Ash knew no one downstairs could see this far down the hall. “I just need to stick my head out the door ok?” Etta buried her face in the tail of the blanket and nodded.

“Alex! I need you come up here please. Only you though. Make sure someone stands guard at the bottom of the stairs and doesn’t let anyone else up,” Ash called out after she had opened the door a crack.

A minute later Alex came rushing down the hall. “What happened?”

Ash led Etta out into the hall, shutting the door behind them. “Can we go into your rooms? I don’t want anyone to overhear us.”

“Sure,” Alex gestured to a door at the end and across the hall. “Bring her in here.”

When she had shut the door behind them, Alex turned to Etta. “What happened?”

Etta said nothing, just stood there mutely with her eyes wide.

“I think she’s in shock,” Ash replied. “Everything I tell you is to stay between us, okay?”

Alex nodded. “Of course.”

 

Ash glanced around the room. It was a simple room with whitewashed walls, a single bed, wardrobe and a dressing table. There were white lace curtains at the window and a rag rug on the floor. “She’s covered in blood. I need you to clean her up, get her dressed. Watch for injuries, or bruises while you do it. I need to know if you find any, and where they are.”

“What’s happened, Ash?” Alex didn’t bother with her usual formalities.

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but a man’s been murdered in her room, and right now, it looks like Etta did it.”

“Oh my God,” Alex’s hand flew to her mouth. 

“So I need you to keep her in here for a little while, I don’t need the whole town seeing her like this, and I’ll want to ask her some questions.”

“Should I close down for the day?”

Ash nodded. “That might be for the best. I’ll send everyone downstairs home, but I’ll need to send for Doc Krieger and a couple of men to guard the doors.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Would you ask Steph to come up? I’ll get her to help me with Etta. One of us will need to draw and heat water. If you ask Ali to come in here first, she can treat any injuries we might find.”

“Good thinking, thanks,” Ash took her hat off and ran her hand through her short hair. “It’s going to be a long day. After Steph’s done helping you in here, do you think you could ask her to put some coffee on?”

As Alex nodded, Ash put her hat back on and turned to leave the room. “Gonna be a hell of a day.”

  
  


Even as she descended the stairs, she could see quite a crowd had gathered. Voices raised in confusion, demanding to know what the scream had been. Ash went to Steph behind the bar and whispered in her ear that Alex needed her upstairs in her room, then she returned to the third last step above the bottom and raised her hands for quiet. Once the clamour had settled down, she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her. “The saloon is closed for the day…”

Groans, protests and more questions answered her, and she raised her hands again. “I don’t have the luxury of explaining myself. The saloon is closed. You all need to go on home,” Ash spotted Kyle and give him the smallest head jerk to her left side. He nodded once that he understood and moved to open one of the swinging doors. 

 

“You heard the Marshal, saloon’s closed. Save your money and go home.”

The crowd filed out the door, some muttering, some talking amongst themselves. When the last of them had left, Ash pulled the heavy interior door shut and turned the key before turning to Kyle. “I need you to swear that everything you hear or see will remain confidential.”

Kyle nodded with a furrow between his heavy brows. “I swear.” 

“Good. I need you to do a few things for me. I can’t leave. I need your sister here and upstairs with her bag, quick. Send Cassius for August, I need to speak with him down here, but don’t let Cass come in here. I’ll need three more men that won’t take crap from anyone to guard this door, the back one and one of the rooms upstairs. I haven’t had a need for deputies yet, but apparently I do now. They need to be trustworthy...good men...one’s that’ll keep their mouths shut. Can you do that?”

“I’ll need a few minutes, but yeah,” Kyle nodded.

“Alright. Send your sister first.”

 

It was only a couple of minutes before there was a knock at the back door. “It’s Ali.”

Ash turned the key, let her in and quickly shut it behind her. “Thanks for coming so quick. I need you to go upstairs to Alex’s room. You’ll find Etta Cardiff in there, covered in blood. I don’t know if she’s been hurt or not. There’s been a murder in her room and I’m not certain if she’s done it. I have men coming to guard the doors, but until they get here, I have to stay downstairs to keep nosy folks out. If Etta is even just bruised, I’ll need to know where.”

Ali reached out and grasped one of Ash’s arms. “You can count on me. Be careful.”

“I will,” Ash nodded once and Ali turned away to go upstairs. 

Upstairs, she hurried to Alex’s room. She rapped on the door and said, “It’s Doctor Krieger.”

The door opened to reveal a very worried looking Widow Morgan. 

  
  
  


A few minutes later, there was another knock at the back door. “It’s Kyle,” came the muffled declaration through the door.

Ash unlocked and opened it, and Kyle came in followed by two men Ash recognised, and August Johnston. 

“Ash, these men are Reid Fitzgerald, Andrew Henry and Tom Glass,” Kyle made the introductions.

“From the work party out at my place,” August added.

Ash nodded and looked each of them in the eye. “I’m just gonna get right to it, I need men to serve as deputies. Right now, I need men to guard the doors and limit access. But you might see or hear some disturbing things that you’ll have to keep to yourself. If you agree to help me out, you’ll be paid for your time and discretion. Kyle, as much as I would like to deputize you…”

“You don’t need folks accusing you of favoritism, I get that,” Kyle held up both hands and nodded. “No hard feelings, Marshal. I’ll see myself out,” The shopkeeper gave Ash a half grin and left.

Ash locked the door after him and turned back to the others. “If any of you can’t, or don’t want to do this, I understand, but tell me now, I won’t bear you any ill-will.”

None of the others moved or said a word.

“Alright then, raise your right hands and repeat after me,

I swear to faithfully execute the law without malice or partiality, carry out the duties of a deputy marshal taking only my lawful fees and defend the Constitution against all enemies. I take this obligation freely and without any reservation. I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter, so help me God.” 

 

Each man repeated the oath. Ash shook their hands solemnly. “Thank you. I’ll get stars for each of you as soon as I can. I’d like to stress that you are not allowed to discuss your work as Deputy Marshals. Reid, I’ll need you to guard this door. Andrew, the front. Do not allow anyone other than Kyle, Doc Krieger, myself, the undertaker, Widow Morgan or Steph in or out. Tom and August, come upstairs with me.”

“The undertaker?” Reid asked.

“There’s been a murder upstairs, and we need to keep the curious out. Can you do that?”

“You bet, Marshal!” Reid, being a barber’s son, hadn’t seen much excitement, and was eager to prove he could be trusted. He stood beside the door and crossed his arms as Andrew went to the front.

Ash and the other two climbed the stairs. “Tom, I’ll need you to guard the door to the room. August, I hope you have a strong constitution.”

 

**_To be continued_ **

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash and August try to find a clue to the murderer's identity, and questioning the only witness does not go well.

**_“Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder”_ **

**_Octave Mirbeau_ **

 

August and Tom followed Ash up the stairs and stopped behind her at the closed door to Etta’s room.

“Tom, stand off to the side there and don’t let anyone other than us, Doc Krieger or the undertaker in.”

“You got it, Marshal.” Tom nodded and stood to the left of the door and crossed his arms.

Ash turned the knob and led the way into the room and closed the door behind August.

“Good Lord…” August’s eyes widened. “All this is from one person?”

“I think so.” Ash nodded. “You’ve lived here longer than I have, do you recognize him?”

August stepped a little closer to the bed and peered at the man in the center of the blood. “Looks like Clarence Tallside, works over at the lumber camp I think.”

“Does he have a family?”

“Not that I know about.” August shook his head and stepped back.

 

“Alright,” Ash sighed. “We need to look for something that will tell us what happened here. Go down the hall to Alex’s room, and ask for some paper and a pencil. I need you to draw the layout of this room and if we find any clues, you’ll make note of where they are by putting numbers in that sketch, understand?”

“Sure. Be right back.”

***********************************************************

 

By the time Ash had finished describing the body and the injuries inflicted so that August could make note of them, the undertaker had come to collect the body. He and a young man that helped out from time to time lifted the dead man onto a litter they had brought with them.

“We only ever see each other over dead folks, Marshal.” Amos Carpenter said in his raspy way. “We should sit down over a bottle and some cards to break the cycle.”

“We should indeed. Do you recognize this man?” Ash asked Amos.

“Sure do, that’s Clarence Tallside. Born on his family’s land not far from town. Lived here all his life ‘cept for when he went away to fight in the war. Came back when he got word his family had all died of sickness. Looks like his throat’s been cut.” Amos took his hat off and scratched his head. “Hell of a way to die.”

“That it is.” Ash agreed. “You can take the body, but leave the sheet he’s on. I want to study it a while longer.”

“Sure. We brought one to cover him with anyway,” Amos put his hat back on and beckoned to the young man with him. “Let’s cover him and get him out of here.”

 

A close examination of the sheet that the dead man had lain on offered no clues. There were no bootprints on the floor, either in the pooled blood or on the floorboards around the bed. Widow Morgan kept a clean establishment. August and Ash searched high and low in the room but found no murder weapon. Ash moved to the window where a breeze floating in through the open window ruffled the curtain. She looked out onto the porch roof, hoping to find a discarded blade. There was only an abandoned bird nest.

Ash sighed and took off her hat as she turned away from the window. She ran her hand through her hair roughly. 

“You okay here working on that sketch? I’m going to see if I can have a word with Miss Cardiff.”

August nodded and Ash left the murder scene.

 

She rapped her knuckles on Alex’s door and announced herself. At a soft summons, she let herself in. Etta sat on the end of the bed, her hands clasped white-knuckled in her lap. Ali stood to the side and just behind, buttoning the back of the dress Etta was wearing and Alex stood on the other side, one hand on the upset woman’s shoulder.

Ash took her hat off again and closed the door.

“Ladies, I need to ask Etta a few questions. Normally, I’d ask for some privacy but in this case, I’d rather you both stayed. Is that alright?”

Ali and Alex nodded.

Ash crossed the room and knelt in front of Etta. “Miss Cardiff, I need to ask you a couple of questions, okay?”

There was no response. Ash glanced up at Ali, who nodded.

“Was there anyone else with you and Clarence?” Ash asked.

Etta’s breath hitched, and she shook her head slowly.

“Did you let Clarence fall asleep in your bed?” Even as she asked, Ash knew that the distraught woman had made it a habit to never let her customers stay the night. But she also knew the town gossip reported that Etta had been sweet on Clarence.

Etta nodded before glancing at Alex.

“It’s alright, I know it’s not the first time and I don’t mind.” Alex patted her shoulder.

 

“Did the two of you have any kind of disagreement?” Ash asked.

Etta shook her head again.

“Did you fall asleep beside him?”

Etta nodded.

“Did you hear any odd noises during the night?”

Again, Etta shook her head, still staring down at her hands.

Ash remembered the fluttering curtain. “Etta, did you leave the window open when you went to sleep?”

The other woman shook her head slowly.

Ash looked up at Ali. “Were there any marks on her, bruises or cuts?”

“None.”

Ash glanced down at the floorboards and sighed. “Etta, did you hurt Clarence?”

Etta shook her head again and whispered, “I loved him…” before she dissolved into wet sobs.

 

“Marshal, a word in the hallway, please.” Ali’s tone was frosty and she refused to look at Ash as she made for the door. “I’ll be right back, Alex.”

Out in the hallway, Ali turned her back to Tom, still guarding Etta’s door a short way down the hall. “You can’t possibly believe that woman killed Clarence Tallside! She wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

Ash reached out a hand. “Ali, you have to understand how this looks. Etta didn’t hear anything, she says there was no one else with them, but the man was butchered like a hog. She was covered in his blood and apparently the only other occupant in the room. I have no evidence that points to anyone else.”

“So you’re just going to assume the town whore did it?!” Ali whispered angrily. “That’s rich, coming from someone with secrets of their own to protect!”

“Ali…” Ash put her hand on the doctor’s arm, but Ali shook it off.

“What’s next, Marshal? Are you going to arrest her and haul her off to decorate your brand-new jail?”

“You should know me better than that by now. You know I don’t rush to judgement.” Ash was confused by Ali’s stiff and angry demeanor.

“The way you’re acting, I’m wondering how well I know you at all!” Ali turned abruptly and returned to Alex’s room, leaving Ash standing in the hall perplexed.

 

_**To be continued** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homestead gets a new family member.

**_“No doubt every crime scene is a disaster for someone, it’s only a question of scope.”_ **

**_John Houde_ **

 

No matter where they looked, neither August nor Ash could find a single clue that pointed to the identity of Clarence Tallside’s killer. They found nothing to exonerate Etta either. When they had examined every inch of the room and made all the notes they could, Ash reminded August he couldn’t discuss anything he knew, heard or saw and sent him home. She rapped on Alex’s door again and was invited in. Etta still sat on the bed, Alex beside her, but Ali had left.

“Alex, can you put Miss Cardiff in a different room for now? I’ll have more questions for her tomorrow.”

“I can do that. I’ll stay closed tomorrow as well, that way I can be with her. But I can’t lose many more days, Marshal. I have to make a living too.”

Ash nodded. “I know. I’ll try to finish up with the room tomorrow so it can be cleaned and you can get back to normal around here.”

Alex glanced at Etta before returning her steady gaze to Ash. “I don’t think things will ever be the same again.”

Ash nodded and left the room quietly.

Down the hall, she stopped in front of Tom. “I’ll have Reid to come up and spell you in a few hours. Are you going to be okay here?”

“Just need a trip to the outhouse and some chow, Marshal, and then I’ll be right as rain.”

“Okay, you go see to that and I’ll get you some food and a chair.” Ash followed Tom down the hall but stopped at the top of the stairs so she could still see the doorway. Not that she expected Alex or Etta to enter the blood-soaked room, but she did have a job to do. She called out for Steph and arranged for food and a chair to be brought up. When Tom returned, Ash reminded him of his oath and left the saloon.

 

On the way back to the cabin, she stopped and sent a telegram off to Judge Harding

 

_ Jail finally built. Need deputy stars, office supplies. Have had first murder. Am investigating. _

_ Ash _

 

Once she got confirmation the telegram had been received, she headed home. No one else was in the cabin or barn. She checked on Bear and Cow, then went to the clinic.

She found Ali at her desk, writing out notes. After standing for a minute without any flicker of recognition, Ash sat in the only chair in the room.

“I didn’t arrest Etta.”

Ali remained mute and continued her work.

“I don’t believe she did it either, but I don’t have anything that points to anyone else.”

The scratching of Ali’s pen was unnaturally loud in the uncomfortable silence.

After a few more minutes of silence, Ash sighed heavily and left the clinic. Hoping some time in the saddle would help her think, she headed home again and saddled Bear.

  
  


When she returned a few hours later with Ali’s surprise in tow, dusk had just settled into full-on dark. Ash got Bear and the newcomer settled in for the night and headed for the cabin. The cabin was silent, everyone else had seemingly gone to bed already. She found a plate of food covered and waiting on the table for her, and after removing her gunbelt, badge and boots, sat down to eat. Afterwards, she put another log on the embers of a previous one since the night air sometimes carried a chill. She left a note on the table and went to bed.

 

The next morning she was brushing Bear’s coat when she felt two arms slip around her and hold on tight.

“That had better be my favourite doctor, or I’m in trouble.” She said without turning around.

“You’re safe. I’m sorry I was such a beast yesterday.” Came the reply, muffled by her back.

“We’re bound to have bumps along the way, but,” Ash turned in Ali’s embrace. “But I need you to trust me, okay? I swear to you, I’m not out to make a hasty arrest, I promise.”

Ali, whose head was now burrowed into Ash’s chest, nodded. “Thank you for my surprise. Does she have a name?”

Ash looked over at the newly occupied stall, and Ali raised her head to do the same. “Not that I was told, but I don’t think she was especially well cared for. I know she’s not been trained, so you have an opportunity to make her truly yours.”

 

Ali let go of Ash and slowly approached the stall across the barn. She took an apple from her apron pocket and held it out to the thin grey filly, talking quietly the entire time. “You’re so thin, my girl, would you like an apple?” The horse sniffed the red globe suspiciously.

Bear whinnied from his stall.

“You’ll get one too, just be patient a minute,” Ali laughed. She took another from her apron pocket and held it back to Ash, who took it and approached Bear’s stall.

“Now you be a gentleman,” Ash told him. “And show our new friend there what we do with these. I don’t think she’s all that familiar with treats like this.”

“You’re a pretty little girl, aren’t you?” Ali was murmuring. “You just need someone to love you and take proper care of you. You remind me of mist curling up from a stream on a chilly morning...that’s your new name, girl. You’re Mist.”

As Ali spoke to her in a low, calm voice, Mist watched Bear lip at his apple before finally taking it from Ash’s hand.

 

Her short coat was dirty and unkempt, but her eyes were dark and intelligent looking. Her mane was a mixture of grey and black, tangled and matted. She swung her head from watching Bear to studying Ali. She sniffed a couple more times, inhaling first the human’s scent and then that of the round treat being offered to her. She stretched out her upper lip, hesitant but curious. 

Ali slowly sidled a little closer.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise. You look hungry. Take the apple...you’ll like it.”

Bear tossed his head up and down as if agreeing.

Mist turned her head to watch him before turning back toward Ali. In a burst of courage, she reached out and snatched the apple before backing up against the wall.

“She’s afraid,” Ali said quietly. “Ash, she can’t be more than two...what did her previous owner do to her?”

“He didn’t offer up any details and I didn’t ask. What’s important is that you’ll show her you can be trusted, and eventually, she won’t be so timid. She’ll come around, just give her some time. She has to get used to you before she can decide if she likes you.”

 

Ash gave Bear’s neck a gentle pat before she joined Ali and draped one arm over her shoulders. Together they stood and watched Mist as she crunched her apple.

 

**_To be continued_ **

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**_“The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death”_ **

**_Oscar Wilde_ **

 

After hours of studying dried blood, examining the windowsill for any sign of an intruder and the door for an indication of forced entry, Marshal Harris concluded that whoever had murdered Clarence Tallside had been careful not to leave any evidence. She knew now Etta was no murderer. She blew out a frustrated breath and went to offer Alex help cleaning up the bloodbath. As they scrubbed in silence, Ash considered what she’d been told about Clarence Tallside’s life. Amos hadn’t given her much, but she did know that Clarence had mostly kept to himself. In a town this small, everyone knew everything, but the most knowledgable was usually the barkeep.

“Alex, how well did you know Clarence?”

“Not very.” She grunted as she scrubbed on her hands and knees. “If he drank much, it must have been at home. I would see him a couple of times a month, and then he would only have a glass of beer. One glass, paid for right away. Never ran a tab. He’d say very little but he was always polite. Finish his beer and come up here.” Alex leaned back on her heels and wiped the back of her wrist across her forehead. 

“Do you know if anyone had any issues with him?”

“Not that I ever heard about.” Alex shook her head before resuming her scrubbing of the wooden floorboards by the bed. “He came from the war a changed man. He left loud and rambunctious, but all that killing changed him I guess. He came back to bury his family, and after the funeral, I don’t think anyone saw him for a few months. From what I saw, he was quiet, polite to all the ladies, no matter what they did for a living and kept to himself.”

“Once we’re done here, I’ll ride out to his place and see what I can learn.”

“You should go while there’s still good light, I can get Steph to help me here. You know where his place is?”

Ash shook her head.

 

“Take the road south out of town and follow the trail to the bottom of the cliffs. The trail forks there. Take the left branch and ride until you see the woods. Stay on the trail and eventually you’ll come to the other side of the trees. You’ll see his place. He’s got a barn that goes back into the hill. It’s the only homestead for miles.”

“How long will it take to ride out there?”

“Couple hours, I guess.”

Ash rose to her feet. “Thanks, Alex, I appreciate it.”

“Least I can do. Can I reopen tomorrow, you think?”

“Yep. I’ll leave August in charge while I’m gone.” Ash put her hat on her head and went downstairs to talk to August and Steph. Then she went looking for Ali.

 

* * *

 

“I might not be back tonight, are you going to be okay if I stay out there overnight?” Ash asked as she lifted her saddle over Bear’s back.

“We’ll be fine,” Ali replied as she stroked Bear’s nose. “Do you think you’ll learn more out there in the dark?”

“I just want to leave all my options open, that’s all. Sounds like quite a distance to ride if I think of something later on.” Ash reached under and secured the cinch strap. “Then again I might be home for supper. Just didn’t want you to worry if I decided to spend the night out there.” Ash straightened and turned.

Ali stepped in close and wrapped her arms around her. “Be careful. I think you promised me a very private picnic.”

“Yes, Ma’am, I did.” Ash gazed down at her and smiled.

“I’m holding you to that promise,” Ali whispered and kissed her.

 

As they took their time exchanging kisses in the dim barn, it occurred to Ash that this time, no one interrupted them.

 

**_To Be Continued!_ **

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit to whet your appetite...

_**"The price of anything is the amount of life you pay for it."** _   
  


_**Henry David Thoreau** _

 

Ash didn’t have to stay out at Clarence Tallside’s home overnight after all.

 

The man owned very little. The house was small and sparse, but clean. The wooden floor was swept, no spider webs occupied dark corners and the one glass window was dirt-free. A rifle hung over the door, a horn of powder hung nearby. The bed, on the far side of the cabin, was covered by a quilt made in shades of blue. A small wooden table with one wooden chair sat in the center of the room, and in the middle of the table, a lantern waited to be lit. The hearth was cold but showed signs of being recently cleaned. It reminded Ash that she needed to clean theirs back at the cabin she shared with Ali, Cassius and Kyle. It seemed Clarence had kept a supply of the basics in store. Flour, a bit of salt, coffee, a jar of dark syrup and a small cask of honey. Wrapped in an oilskin was a slab of bacon. Ash stood in the middle of the cabin and shook her head. There was nothing to find here because Clarence had lived with almost nothing.

 

Outside once more, Ash circled the log cabin. A small garden, well weeded, waited for rain. A barn squatted a short distance away. Once Ash’s eyes adjusted to the dark interior, she found a flock of chickens clustered around a small door that led to a fenced run. She let them out and eyed a low trough that held their water. There was enough. Back inside the barn, she saw that the birds had another matching trough. This one though was low and held a drowned mouse. She flicked the soggy rodent outside and went in search of a bucket and water. She found both and took the bucket first to Bear. As he drank noisily, she searched the property as far as she could see for some sign of other stock. Once Bear lifted his muzzle, dripping, from the bucket, she patted his shoulder and returned to the pump to fill it again. Then she filled the chicken's trough inside the barn. She found a cask of mixed grain beside another low trough that was clearly used as a feeder. She put enough in to last the ten birds a couple of days, just in case no one could come out to tend to them. There was no sign that Clarence owned any other animals.

 

She leaned in the doorway and studied the house.

“If I were to hide something I didn’t want found by just anyone...where would I put it?” she said aloud.

Bear whinnied and as the Marshal turned, her horse stamped his foot.

“Yeah, I know you’re anxious to get going. Just let me take one more look.” She glanced at Bear, then the chickens before going back to the cabin.

 

Inside, she stood in thought as she cast her gaze around the cabin once more. Something was off. It seemed as though Clarence had owned very little, but that wasn’t what kept poking at Ash’s subconscious. She walked over to the bed and lifted the mattress. It felt like it had been filled with straw and feathers, held up by a series of ropes pulled tight. She dropped the mattress and started to walk back to the table when her ear caught a difference in the way the wood beneath her boots sounded.

 

She walked back and forth and side to side, and each time she passed over a certain spot, the sound changed…

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that a tight rope bed is like sleeping on a knife bed. Give those ropes some slack! Tight ropes on a bed are bad, very, very bad.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**_“This is the law: blood spilt upon the ground cries out_ **

**_for more.”_ **

**_AESCHYLUS_ **

  
  
  


Ash crouched and examined the floorboards underneath her with interest. She pulled her knife from its sheath and gently wedged the tip of the blade under one of the boards. She didn’t need to pry at all, the floorboard lifted without resistance. The one next to it did the same. She lifted the two boards completely and laid them to the side. Underneath was a leather-wrapped bundle.

 

She lifted it from the hole and took it over to the table for a better look. The bundle was hefty in her hand, lumpy and perhaps a quarter of the size of the table. Ash undid the ties and opened the wrappings. Inside was a rough cloth bag, filled with gold coin.  She set that aside only long enough to read a piece of paper that had lain under the bag.

 

_ I, Clarence Tallside, leave my home, any other worldly possessions and stock, as well as any and all money found with this note to Etta Cardiff. _

It was dated six months prior and signed by both Clarence and a Major Bern.

Ash counted the coin and was surprised to find over two thousand dollars.

 

She put the money back in the bag and re-wrapped the bundle. The floorboards were replaced and she left the cabin. Ensuring the door was firmly shut, she put the bundle in her saddlebag, gave Bear a pat and went to put the chickens back inside the barn. By the time she got back to South Pass, it was nearly dark.

 

After removing Bear’s saddle and blanket, brushing him down and making sure all the animals in the barn had feed and water, Ash took Clarence’s bundle into the cabin and set it inside her trunk. When she emerged back into the main room of the cabin, Ali was setting out a plate of stew for her. 

“That smells good, thanks,” Ash said.

“Learn anything out there?” Ali asked quietly.

Ash shrugged one shoulder as she began to eat. “Nothing to point at who might have killed him, or why,” Ash replied after swallowing. “I fed his chickens. Don’t think they’d been out since he came into town a couple of days ago. I didn’t see any sign of any other stock. But I can tell you that Etta has inherited it all. He left her everything he owned and some money. Is there any milk left?”

“That was nice of him,” Ali commented as she got up to pour Ash the last of the milk they had gotten from Cow that morning. “She’ll like that he thought of her.”

“Well,” Ash waited until Ali had stopped pouring and was regaining her chair. “I’ll tell you this much, she’ll never have to take up her old life again. He left her enough that she’ll never have to work ever again if she doesn’t want to.”

Ali sat with a thump, eyes round with surprise. “Really? Goodness…”

“I’ll give it to her tomorrow and tell her she’s inherited the property too,” Ash said before turning her attention to her plate.

 

When Ash had finished her late dinner, Ali rose and put a small log on the fire. Then she stood behind Ash’s chair and reached out to rest her hands on the Marshal’s shoulders. She could feel the muscle knots under her fingertips, and she used the strength in her hands to massage the tight cords. Ash dropped her head forward and moaned softly. Neither of them said a word until Ali stopped, leaned forward and kissed the base of Ash’s neck. 

“I look forward to doing more than just this.” With barely a sound, she left for her room, leaving a very frustrated Marshal behind her.

**_To Be Continued!_ **   
  
  



End file.
